Because of Chocolate
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci coklat, tetapi kedatangan Hinata mengubah persepsi Sasuke tentang makanan manis itu. A SasuHina fic for SHSD! AU.


_**Because of Chocolate**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Presents by**

**Hiname Titania**

**Disclaimers**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story is based from my imagination**

**Pairing**

**Always SasuHina**

**Warnings**

**AU, oneshot, typo(s), a little bit OOC, Sasuke-centric, etc.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading**

69

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menatap malas loker sekolahnya, tangan kanannya dengan enggan ia angkat untuk memasukkan kunci yang di pegangnya ke dalam loker tersebut. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia putar kunci tersebut sampai terdengar bunyi _klik _yang menandakan pintu lokernya yang sudah bisa di buka, dan tak ketinggalan suara-suara terengah dari belakangnya.

Mengapa? Ya mengapa bisa ada suara-suara terengah? Penjelasannya sangat mudah, sekarang di belakangnya sudah berkumpul para _fansgirls_ dan _fansboys-_nya yang sedang mengintipnya dengan setia, menunggunya untuk segera membuka lokernya itu karena mereka ingin melihat reaksi Uchiha Sasuke ketika melihat kejutan yang mereka simpan di dalam loker tersebut.

_Well_, TADA!

Berpuluh-puluh cokelat berhamburan dari dalam lokernya ketika ia membukanya, dan banyak di antaranya yang terlempar jauh, dan tak sedikit yang terlempar mengenai wajahnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Sungguh, sebuah kejutan yang sudah terlalu biasa di hari _tersial_ bernama _Valentine_ ini.

Mata gelapnya menatap tajam loker di hadapannya seakan-akan menyalahkan benda mati tersebut. Ya bagaimana bisa, loker kecil itu memuat berpuluh-puluh cokelat bahkan sampai ratusan cokelat berbagai bentuk dan ukuran di dalamnya, tetapi tidak bisa memuat semua buku-bukunya yang jauh lebih sedikit di bandingkan cokelat-cokelat tersebut. Keanehan yang patut di pertanyakan dan di selidiki, Sasuke jadi mencurigai kebenaran bahwa loker tersebut termasuk ke dalam kategori benda mati.

Selain itu, kemana bukti bahwa sekolahnya ini memiliki tingkat keamanan dan privasi yang tinggi? Nyatanya siswa-siswi lain dengan seenaknya dapat membuka lokernya yang SEHARUSNYA hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat membuka loker tersebut.

Sungguh, sebuah pagi yang _sangat indah_ sampai ia ingin menghancurkan tempat yang bernama sekolah ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan cokelat-cokelat tersebut, tangannya mengambil sebuah buku yang di perlukannya, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Dan sayangnya suara kepala sekolah _Konoha High School_ bernama Tsunade memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap kepala sekolahnya itu, "Ada apa?"

Tsunade memelototinya, "Ada apa kau bilang?! KAU TELAH MELANGGAR PERATURAN SEKOLAH KE-102 TENTANG MENJAGA KEBERSIHAN SEKOLAH!" teriaknya bengas.

Sasuke ingin tertawa, sekarang di hadapannya kepala sekolahnya sedang mengagung-agungkan peraturan sekolah, tetapi sekolah ini sendiri tidak memberikannya privasi, salah satu haknya yang seharusnya di penuhi, dan hal ini jelas-jelas telah melanggar peraturan sekolah dan hak-haknya sebagai siswa.

"CEPAT BERESKAN COKELAT-COKELAT ITU!" perintah sang kepala sekolah yang _sangat bijaksana_ itu, tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke senyuman liciknya.

Semenjak Sasuke menolak ajakan berhubungan badan dengan kepala sekolahnya itu, sang kepala sekolah jadi senang menghukumnya. Jelas, Tsunade tau bahwa hamparan cokelat-cokelat itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Namun tentu saja wanita licik itu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dan menggunakannya dengan sangat cerdik. Lagipula, bukan salahnya jika ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun di atasnya, ia mempunyai standarnya tersendiri. Siapa yang bisa dan tidak bisa berhubungan dengannya hanya dia yang bisa menentukan.

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah wanita itu, bagaimana pun juga Tsunade memang memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Beberapa penggemarnya hendak membantunya, namun tentu saja hal itu segera di cegah oleh Tsunade, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat pergi ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" Karena takut mereka pun segera pergi. Tsunade menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan, lalu ia segera melangkah pergi dengan gemulai.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu segera memungut cokloat-cokelat tersebut. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah kantong plastik besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertenggar di dekat lokernya. Cokelat-cokelat yang sudah ada di tangannya segera ia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik tersebut. Setelah itu ia terus mengulangi proses yang sama untuk beberapa menit ke depan sampai benda sial bernama cokelat itu tak terlihat olehnya lagi.

69

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci makanan manis salah satunya adalah cokelat, hal ini sudah menjadi berita umum bagi siswa-siswi _Konoha High School,_ namun hal tersebut tetap saja tidak membuat para penggemarnya berhenti mengiriminya cokelat. Hanya karena hari ini adalah Hari _Valentine_ maka mereka–orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya–merasa perlu memberikannya cokelat sebagai lambang cinta mereka padanya. Tentu persepsi tersebut salah, cokelat jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sukai dan meskipun alasan pemberian cokelat tersebut sebagai lambang cinta tetap saja tak akan membuatnya memakan benda mengerikan itu.

Ia membenci cokelat dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah kebenciannya itu. Dan siapapun yang menciptakan hari bernama _Valentine _ini Sasuke sangat ingin mencemoohnya. Menurutnya Hari _Valentine _adalah hari yang konyol. _Valentine _dengan cokelat adalah gabungan yang menciptakan neraka bagi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, hari ini ia berniat tidak masuk sekolah. Namun, karena teringat akan adanya Ulangan Kimia yang sialnya harus jatuh pada hari ini, mau tidak mau ia harus masuk sekolah. Otak Sasuke yang jenius tentu menyadari alasan mengapa Ulangan Kimia diadakan pada hari ini, hal ini tidak lain karena Orochimaru. Ya, Orochimaru adalah Guru Kimianya dan tambahan plus atau negatif merupakan seorang penggemar beratnya, pria itu sengaja mengadakan ulangan pada hari ini karena dengan begitu akan memaksa Sasuke datang ke sekolah dan ia bisa memberikannya cokelat. Buktinya adalah sebuah cokelat dengan hiasan ular-ular palsu yang membentuk hati dengan tempelan sebuah surat yang di awali dengan "_Dear, My Sasuke-kun…." _dan di akhiri dengan, "_Always yours, Oro." _Detik itu juga Sasuke ingin muntah dan segera membuang cokelat tersebut ke tong sampah.

Parahnya lagi pria itu menggunakan ide liciknya itu tidak hanya pada tahun ini saja, tetapi tahun-tahun sebelumnya pun ia menggunakannya.

Setelah semua cokelat sial itu telah masuk ke dalam kantong plastik, ia segera membawa kantong tersebut ke hadapan tong sampah.

"Selamat tinggal cokelat siala–!"

"Tungguuu!"

Teriakan seorang gadis menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang hendak membuang sekantong besar cokelat tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Sasuke menggerutu pelan sebelum menatap tajam orang tersebut.

Tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi terkejut untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali ke tatapan tajamnya ketika menemukan Hyuuga Hinata-lah yang menghentikannya.

Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia ketahui tidak tergila-gila padanya dan cukup pintar untuk tidak berurusan dengannya. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan apa yang sedang di lakukan gadis tersebut di sini? Dan mengapa ia berteriak seperti tadi? Jangan-jangan dia juga sudah menjadi salah satu dari _fansgirls_-nya dan hendak memberikannya cokelat seperti penggemar-penggemarnya yang lain! Sungguh, Sasuke tidak ingin memiliki penggemar tambahan, ia sudah cukup di buat cape oleh penggemar-penggemarnya yang sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, a-apa kau akan membuang cokelat-cokelat itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya, mata gelapnya menatap gadis tersebut dengan curiga dan terus menatapnya seolah-olah dengan terus menatapnya dia bisa mengetahui maksud dan tujuan tersembunyinya. Tak mendapatkan hasil, Sasuke pun segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali…." Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah, Sasuke jadi khawatir gadis itu tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya karena dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah biasanya gadis yang akan menyatakan cinta berwajah sama seperti wajah Hinata sekarang, "A-Apakah…um…apakah Sasuke-kun tak keberatan jika cokelat-cokelat itu untukku saja?" mata _amethyst-_nya menatapnya dengan malu-malu, namun Sasuke bisa melihat harapan di balik matanya itu.

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti, Hinata hanya menginginkan cokelatnya saja tanpa ada alasan yang tadi Sasuke takutkan.

"Kau menyukai cokelat?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Aku sangat menyukai cokelat!" ujarnya antusias. Jujur, selama mengenal Hinata baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihatnya begitu bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ini…" Sasuke tak jadi membuang cokelat-cokelat tersebut dan menyodorkan keresek penuh dengan cokelat itu kepadanya.

Kedua bola mata Hinata membesar, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar karena bahagia, "_Arigatou Sasuke-kun, hontou arigatou!"_

69

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, setiap Sasuke mendapatkan cokelat ataupun makanan-makanan manis lainnya ia pasti akan memberikannya pada Hinata, dan tentu saja Hinata tidak pernah menolaknya.

Hinata bisa dikatakan kebalikan darinya, jika ia sangat membenci makanan manis, Hinata sangat menyukai makanan manis bahkan bisa dikatakan ia termasuk orang yang tergila-gila dengan makanan manis.

Sasuke jadi khawatir jika gadis itu tidak bisa mengontrol rasa sukanya terhadap makanan manis bisa-bisa ia terkena diabetes ataupun terserang penyakit-penyakit lainnya karena kelebihan gula. Jangan heran jika Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang karena semenjak hari itu juga ia menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, dan berhubungan cukup baik tentu saja untuk saat ini hanya sebagai teman, untuk lebih dari teman, masih belum, lihat saja nati akan Sasuke bawa kemana hubungannya dengan Hinata ini.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak ada cokelat untuk hari ini?" Awal pembicaraan yang sering terjadi antara dia dengan Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng. Lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah menjadi cemberut. Setelah mengenal Hinata cukup dekat, Sasuke jadi tau bahwa Hinata ternyata memiliki banyak ekspresi yang menggemaskan salah satunya adalah yang sekarang sedang dipakainya.

"Sudah lima hari tak ada cokelat…." Keluh gadis berambut panjang kolbat itu pelan.

"Hinata, kau harus mengurangi konsumsimu terhadap makanan-makanan manis." Saran Sasuke tenang.

Mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju sebuah pertokoan buku, sepulang sekolah tadi, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya membeli buku.

"Padahal tadi Sasuke-kun sudah berjanji akan memberiku cokelat jika aku mau mengantarmu ke toko buku," protesnya.

"Oh…jadi selama ini kau berteman denganku hanya karena aku memberikanmu cokelat, begitu Hinata?" Sasuke sengaja menyindir gadis itu, tentu saja hanya untuk menggodanya, Hinata tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya, ia gadis yang apa adanya dan lugu. Sasuke tau gadis itu berteman dengannya karena ketulusannya bukan karena cokelat meskipun tidak bisa di hindari karena cokelatlah mereka jadi dekat.

Sasuke harus mengakui semenjak cokelat membuatnya menjadi dekat dengan Hinata, dia menjadi memiliki perasaan yang campur aduk terhadap cokelat. Di satu sisi ia masih membenci cokelat dan tidak mau memakannya, namun di sisi lain ketika Hinata datang padanya meminta cokelat ia menjadi menyukai cokelat tersebut. Rumit memang.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke-kun!" Suara Hinata yang lembut membawanya kembali ke alam sadar, Hinata tampak frustasi dengan perkataan Sasuke dan ia sekarang tampak sedang merangkai kata-kata agar membuat Sasuke–yang bagi Hinata terlihat marah–tidak marah lagi.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil, sampai kau harus berjarak minimal lima sentimeter darinya untuk benar-benar melihat senyuman langka tersebut. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang sering tersenyum tak jelas ketika sedang bersama Hinata atau pun saat memikirkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan marah…" rujuk Hinata dengan wajah memelasnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi, sekarang ia tersenyum lepas di hadapan Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu melihat senyumannya yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Di hadapannya Hinata tampak mematung.

"Hinata, kau tau, kau itu sangat manis…." ungkap Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata berubah pias, dan Sasuke bisa melihat air mata Hinata yang menganak sungai di sekitar matanya sebelum akhirnya berjatuhan. Sasuke tentu saja terkejut dengan reaksi Hinata yang tak pernah di duganya ini.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dan juga kebingungan.

Hinata tak menjawabnya, ia masih menangis. Tangan mungilnya menghapus-hapus air matanya meskipun hal itu sia-sia karena air mata tak berhenti keluar dari matanya. Mata _amethyst-_nya yang sayu menatapnya dengan sedih, "S-Sasuke-kun…ja-jangan…membenciku…hiks…m-maafkan..aku…hiks."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya padanya, "Hinata, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ta-tadi kau bilang a-aku manis….hiks…."

"Lantas?" Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

"B-Bukankah Sasuke-kun membenci h-hal yang…hiks…manis…hiks?"

Sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, jika tadi Hinata bisa membuatnya tersenyum lepas, sekarang Hinata bisa membuatnya tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila di depan publik, _image cool_-nya sudah tak dipedulikannya lagi. Bagaimana bisa gadis di hadapannya ini membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa hanya dalam jarak beberapa detik? Dan Ya Tuhan….bagaimana bisa Kau menciptakan seorang gadis yang lugu dan semanis dirinya?

"Hinata dengar…" ujar Sasuke setelah ia menenangkan dirinya, tangannya membelai lembut wajah Hinata, "Aku bilang kau manis, bukan karena aku membencimu," jelasnya.

"L-Lalu karena apa?" Hinata masih belum mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya, "Tentu saja, karena aku menyukaimu," tutur Sasuke memutuskan untuk berterus terang.

Dan Hinata…_well_ wajahnya memerah sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan…

69

* * *

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah Uchiha Sasuke, hal ini tentu saja membuat siswa-siswi _Konoha High School_ yang melihatnya penasaran dan terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mengganti wajah tak berekspresinya degan ekspresi bahagia yang ternyata di miliki olehnya.

"APAKAH KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT?!" teriak panik seorang siswa bernama Naruto–yang merupakan sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"OI TEMEEE! ADA APA DENGANMU?!" tanyanya khawatir bercampur paranoid.

Sasuke tentu saja tak menggubris sahabatnya itu, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan penasaran dan teriakan-teriakan sahabatnya, dengan tenang ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah tempat dimana sumber yang membuatnya tersenyum berada.

Sasuke memasuki perpustakaan sekolah, ternyata sumber kebahagiaannya berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, mari kita lihat apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti sekarang.

Tentu saja Orochimaru yang sekarang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan senyumannya yang mengundang.

Tak perlu khawatir, tentu saja Orochimaru hanya sebagai hiasan belaka, Sasuke jelas-jelas mengabaikan pria tersebut dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk manis sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Dialah sumber kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata, pacarnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" suaranya terdengar begitu merdu sekali di telinga Sasuke,"Cokelat!" pekiknya girang begitu melihat Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah cokelat padanya.

Tangan putihnya menerima cokelat dari Sasuke tersebut, "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di samping Hinata.

Hinata sekarang sudah membuka bungkusan cokelat tersebut, dia lupa bahwa perpustakaan sekolah melarang siswa-siswinya makan di perpustakaan. Cokelat memang kadang membuat Hinata melupakan sifatnya yang patuh pada peraturan sekolah.

Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menikmati cokelatnya yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Hinata, kau sangat menyukai cokelat?"

Hinata memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya jika Sasuke benar-benar menanyakan hal tersebut, "Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku ingin mencobanya," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap malas ke arah Hinata dengan menopang dagunya.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan memakan cokelatnya, wajah Hinata berbinar-binar mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, ia segera memotong cokelat batangnya itu, lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum girang, "Coba ini Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang menyodorkan cokelat padanya, "Aku mau yang ini," ucapnya dan detik berikutnya lidah Sasuke sudah menjilat bibirnya.

Hinata terpaku, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan matanya membesar menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian menyeringai menggodanya sambil menjilat kembali bibir Hinata, "Kalau kau diam saja aku akan merebut cokelatmu itu dari mulutmu," bisiknya di balik jilatannya yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan sampai akhirnya lidahnya memasuki mulutnya dan mengambil paksa cokelat-cokelat yang belum selesai di kunyahnya.

Dan insting Hinata pun mulai bekerja, ia tidak akan memberikan dengan mudah cokelat-cokelatnya itu pada Sasuke, tangannya memegang pundak Sasuke kemudian lidahnya mulai bergerak melakukan perlawanan merebut kembali cokelat-cokelatnya itu.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Dari detik itu juga, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membenci cokelat lagi, dan mulai belajar menyukai cokelat , apalagi jika cokelat itu berasal dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke tidak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa ia akan sangat menyukai cokelat, bahkan akan tergila-gila pada makanan manis tersebut.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Ah….senengnya setelah sekian lama hiatus menulis akhirnya saya melakukan _come back _juga, semoga fanfic _oneshot_ ini dapat menghibur kalian semua! Dan saya berharap gaya tulisan saya yang banyak mengalami perubahan ini tak mengecewakan kalian semua! Fanfic ini untuk _event_ SHSD dengan tema cokelat dan tentu saja untuk para SasuHina _lovers_ tercinta!

Thanks a lot for reading and see you again in another chances! ;)


End file.
